


I'm Home

by kickassfu



Series: road to adoption [4]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, adoption isn't always easy, but in the end they know, doubts happen, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Eliot picked up on it instantly, it wasn’t the first time she had shown those signs, and it broke his heart, “Callie, we’ll never hurt you. I promise you. And we will only ever touch you when you absolutely want to. But you can take your time, getting used to us, and everything. Like, we’re not in any hurry, you’re ours forever so. If it takes a week, a month, a year, ten years, fifty years, we’ll wait.”“I can stay?” her voice was trembling and soft, as the tears now ran free, something akin to relief across her face.





	I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my adoption series, I promise I only wanted to give you guys fluff, but when I started writing this...this is what came out. I realized that they needed to talk, their fears and worries, and I hope you guys like this anyway? I promise, that the next chapter will be just fluffy goodness. With them and their new daughter, and friends!!

It was a normal day. 

 

As regular as a day could be, really. After saving the world a few times, it became hard for days not to be completely ordinary, no matter what was thrown their way. So, Quentin had no reason to be freaking out. It was fine, easy, except it wasn’t. Except, he was freaking out.

 

_ What if Callie didn’t like them?  _ She did he knew that much, but his brain screamed at him, that she’d hate living with them.

 

_ What if they screwed up? _ They wouldn’t, they had experience and a full group of people to back them up, and still…

 

_ What if- _

 

“Q, I think I’m freaking out a bit, like what if we can’t do this?”

 

Hearing the vulnerability in Eliot’s voice shook him off of his inner back and forth; grabbing El’s hands he squeezed them, “Hey, we totally got this. As long as we have each other, we can do it. Besides she already loves you, and how could she not? You’re an amazing father.”

 

Reassuring Eliot happened to be working on himself as well, the more he said the more confidence he had in them both, they had this in the bag.

 

Breathing in deeply, Eliot fought back tears and stood tall, his spine now stretched regally, “Yes, we can do this.”

 

**XXX**

 

They were driving to their place, Callie in the back seats, still holding onto one of the Fillory and Further books; complete silence reigned over the measly car and it was suffocating. She looked guarded, and was pretty much unresponsive.

 

Eliot was driving, tapping his fingers on the driving wheel, while Quentin fiddled with his hands and thought of what to say.

 

“So, what type of music do you like?” El asked, turning on the radio, to help ease the mood.

 

Without saying anything she just shrugged her shoulders, and kept looking through the windows of the car. Hugging the book even closer to her body now.

 

His mind running in circles, Quentin felt as if the space was getting smaller and smaller and he couldn’t breathe, but then Eliot’s hand was rubbing circles on his cheek, and that warmth grounded him.

 

“Breathe, Q. It’s ok.” he inhaled deeply, and waited for Quentin to do the same. It worked, and he seemed to calm down some.

 

Callie looked panicked, worried, as she saw what happened, tears flooded her pretty grey eyes. Quentin looked at the rearview mirror and noticed it, turning around so fast he got dizzy, “What’s wrong baby? Are you ok?”

 

Still refusing to talk, she just shook her head and clung to her lifeline even tighter. It was hard seeing her like that, it pained him, but now with a clearer mind he understood the issue wasn’t with them. Talking like that, with a barrier between them wouldn’t work, and she wouldn’t talk easily, especially if she felt trapped, so he looked at Eliot fiercely, “El, pull over the car.”

 

“Callie, talk to us, it’s ok.” Eliot said, mirroring what he said minutes ago to Quentin.

 

“Can we go back there? Or do you want to get out of the car?”

 

For the first time that day Callie spoke, more like screamed really, “ _ No! _ ” She looked absolutely terrified, and after realizing she yelled, she flinched afraid of what might happen to her for doing so. Even though she knew they wouldn’t hurt her, it was something of a reflex by then, and some people could fake being good really well. She just didn’t want to get out of the car, what if...what if they left her? What if she was too annoying? What if she talked too much? What if they didn’t want her?

 

Eliot picked up on it instantly, it wasn’t the first time she had shown those signs, and it broke his heart, “Callie, we’ll never hurt you. I promise you. And we will only ever touch you when you absolutely want to. But you can take your time, getting used to us, and everything. Like, we’re not in any hurry, you’re ours forever so. If it takes a week, a month, a year, ten years, fifty years, we’ll wait.”

 

“ _ I can stay? _ ” her voice was trembling and soft, as the tears now ran free, something akin to relief across her face.

 

Looking at each other, they reached the same conclusion at the same time, and Quentin smiled, “Hm, only if you want to, but we really want you to stay with us. We love you Callie, it was pretty much love at first sight.”

 

“Yeah, ditto. What he said.”

 

Wiping her face away, with her little hands, she laughed, “You guys are such nerds, fine. Let’s go  _ home _ .”

 

It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep, as Eliot sang along with the music in the radio, and if he kept doing it Quentin would soon enough be a goner as well. 

 

Grabbing Quentin’s hand, Eliot brought it to his lips and kissed it, “We’ll be ok.”

 

Looking through the rearview mirror Quentin sighed contentedly, “Yeah, we will.”

 

**XXX**

 

Eventually Callie woke up, and started humming along with the music, as Eliot sang theatrically. She felt good, happy, content; her fears now calmed, the air seemed cleaner and easier to breathe. For the first time in her life she was excited for the next day, and for the first time she’d have a home, with people that loved her. People that loved each other, and were kind, and fun, and understanding.

 

When Eliot started parking the car, her legs moved even more frantically, as her excitement grew and grew. They took her measly luggage out of the car, and stretched their hands to her, leaving her the choice to take them or not. But she couldn’t grab both because of the book, and the book was important.

 

“You want me to hold onto the book?” Quentin asked after seeing the different expressions in her little face.

 

He’d take good care of it, and it was only until they got home, and she really wanted to hold their hands, “Yeah, sure. I’m afraid if I don’t hold your hands you’ll fall.”

 

Eliot laughed, “You’re not wrong, he’s very clumsy. And thank you for looking out for us.”

 

Quentin took the book, and she grabbed both of their hands, the warmth of their skin almost making her cry again.  _ Home, home, home. _ The truth of the matter was that they were her home, not whatever place they lived in.

 

They opened the door of the apartment and she practically ran inside, leaving the safety of their hands. A big banner was hanging on the wall, ‘Welcome Home Callie’, and turning to them she copied all those times Eliot had bowed to her, and very royally said, “I’m home.”

 

She could see the tears well up in their eyes, even as they smiled, and Callie knew she’d never leave them, and they’d never leave her. The perfect little family, full of dysfunctional humans who loved deeply, and tried their best. Her perfect little family.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
